


An Elf's Burden

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas muses to himself about the Ringbearer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elf's Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Another little piece I wrote over a decade ago about a pairing I forgot I even shipped. Go figure. It's pretty much exactly as it was when I first wrote it around 2003 or so also.

The task ahead is great.  
Only you can save yourself.  
I see the fear in your stunning blue eyes.  
I know you fear for the lives of your companions.  
You always put others before yourself.  
I admire you so much…  
Your strength, your courage, your heart.  
I could never tell you these thoughts.  
I wish more than anything that I could bear this burden for you.  
I want nothing more than to take you in my arms and never let go.  
I dream of kissing your sweet lips, caressing your tongue with my own.  
This can only happen in my dreams and oh how I dread the dawn of another day.  
Another day of having to hide my true feelings.  
Another day of keeping my distance.  
My burden is not nearly as large as yours, but I feel like the pressure of it will crush me.  
In all the centuries I've lived, I have never felt anything this intense.  
My heart cries out for you, but I deny it.  
I am content just to be near you, to help you whenever I can.  
I will always be there to protect you whether you know it or not.  
I pledged more than just my loyalty when I uttered the words “And you have my bow.”  
I love you, Frodo.


End file.
